Red Ribbons and White Stars
by Mechanika
Summary: He was her vanilla, and she was his chocolate. A series of short drabbles based on AmeSey.


**Cake**  
"Eat up, myel!" Angelique smirked as she shoved her cake slice in Alfred's face.  
He swiped up frosting from his cheek and ate it, chuckling.

"Now it's your turn!" He said, grabbing a bigger slice and smearing it across her cheeks.

**Garter**  
"Ah, Alfred!" Angelique squeaked as her new husband rummaged under layers of fabric to get her garter. His hands slid up her legs, teasingly.

"Relax, Ange! Your hubby's got this!" He chuckled. As he guided the garter down, he planted a tiny kiss on her inner thigh.

**Winter**  
"Amélie Leone Jones! Come back here and put your jacket, gloves, and hat on this instant!" Exclaimed an exasperated Angelique. "You're going to take care of yourself if you end up catching the flu!"

"Really, Mama." Amélie sighed and rolled her eyes as her mother slipped her garments over her head and hands. "I'm strong! I can fight off the icky germs!"

"That's what your father said, and look at how that ended up." Angelique glanced over at Alfred, whose flushed complexion was enveloped in a sea of blankets.

**Far Away**  
Alfred gazed out the hotel room window, wondering what his wife and daughter were doing at home. Breaking his thoughts was his vibrating phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, myel!" Angelique chirped, "How've you been?"  
"All right." He sighed. "I really miss you."  
"I miss you too," She returned. "But I have a surprise for you when you come home."  
**  
Home**  
As soon as her father stepped into the house, Amélie ran to greet him.

"Daddy, Daddy!"  
He knelt down and opened his arms to embrace her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey Amy!"

"Alfred!" Angelique hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ange!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. "So what's my surprise?"  
She fiddled with his necktie and pulled it gently. "You'll see," She smirked, and led him by his tie to their bedroom.

**Vacation**  
Crystal clear cerulean water lapped at the white sand. Angelique had taken Alfred to the Seychelles Islands, with their daughter in Mathieu and Katyusha's care.  
"I used to live here." Angelique waded in the shallow waters. "This area always had the best beaches."  
"So why'd you move to America? This place is great!" Alfred asked.  
"I don't know. I guess I needed a break from the constant beaches and sunshine." She shrugged. "I'm glad I moved, though; I got to meet you!"

**Sensitive**  
Light fingers trailed along tanned skin. A soft moan escaped from Angelique's lips as Alfred's fingers grazed her back.  
"Mon kontan ou." She murmured softly and kissed his neck.  
"I love you too." He said, barely above a whisper.  
**  
Fireworks**  
"Mama! I can't see the fireworks!" Amélie tugged on Angelique's dress as she jumped, trying to catch a glimpse of the lighted sky.  
Angelique lifted up her daughter, holding her close. Alfred put an arm around his wife's waist and pulled both of them closer.  
"Look at that one!" Alfred pointed to the blue display in the shape of a star.  
"Ooh, it's so pretty!" Amélie exclaimed in awe.

**Morning**  
"Morning, babe." Alfred turned to Angelique, whose bare form was wrapped up in a thick comforter.  
"Good morning, myel." Angelique replied. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips as he pulled her on top of him. He deepened their kiss, engaging their tongues in a playful battle, which quickly ended when their cheeky daughter burst through the door.  
"Amélie!" Angelique gasped and both scrambled to cover up with the comforter.

**Ribbons**  
Angelique ran a brush through her daughter's cascading brown hair, occasionally pausing to detangle clumps of mangled curls.  
"Can I have my hair in pigtails today, Mama?" Amélie asked, swinging her legs as she sat on the vanity stool.  
"Whatever you'd like, Amy." She smiled at her daughter in the mirror and parted her hair. Taking her own red ribbons out of her hair, Angelique tied it around Amelie's.

**Shattered**  
Broken glass littered the tiled floor. Angelique was slumped in the middle of the mess; her hands bloodied and her appearance disheveled.  
"Angelique..." Alfred pushed away the glass with his foot, coming down beside her to embrace her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, breaking into a stifled sob. She clutched on his shirt, staining the white cotton with vivid red.  
"You're okay. It's all right." He held her tight, feeling that he would lose her if he let go.

* * *

**AN: **Just some quick translations:

Myel = Dear

Mon kontan ou = I love you


End file.
